


The Inevitable Ultimatum

by LaEmperatrizMariana



Series: Miscellaneous [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Inplied Adultery, Other, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/LaEmperatrizMariana
Summary: Quite possibly the closest thing that describes my Lobe/Pharma headcanons! Pharma is upset and Lobe wants to find out why.
Relationships: Lobe/Trepan, Pharma/Lobe, Pharma/Lobe/Trepan
Series: Miscellaneous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956226
Kudos: 2





	The Inevitable Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a couple of brain cells to spare, go ahead and read this poorly written fic. It may make you want to visit your local mnemosurgeon! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉ♫･*:.｡. .｡.:*･ 
> 
> (It rubbed the beta reader the wrong way and it’s a perfect example of my writing style. Contains suspense and somniloquy!)
> 
> **Originally posted on Tumblr back on 22nd of February, 2015**. Some people still like it, so it's re-posted here for convenience...or just in case Tumblr gets nuked or whatever. Originally, this was part of my TF AU, but due to developments, it sort of got de-canonized...as in, it no longer makes sense for it to exist there. So now, it's its own stand-alone story.

It had been about two weeks since Lobe had seen Pharma. His concern over the medi-jet increased. As the Head of the New Institute, he had access to security monitors. Pharma was still there, he appeared on different occasions working like he should. However, he did notice something strange. In one video, Pharma was about to leave his office, only to notice someone going down the hallway. Pharma quickly and quietly closed the door. Inside, Pharma hurried and went inside the vent. Lobe glanced back to see who was walking down the hallway, it was himself.

Rather than becoming enraged, he felt a cold sadness. He wanted to know why Pharma was behaving like this. It was not the first time Pharma had avoided him. On a previous occasion, Pharma had walked in on Lobe, viciously berating someone in his office and quickly fled. Despite his haughty demeanor, Pharma was very sensitive. Pharma’s impression of Lobe was that he was a kind, loving individual. To Pharma, Lobe had done a complete change. Seeing what he was capable of made him fearful. It took a while for Lobe to regain Pharma’s trust. However, this time it was different; something was wrong.

Lobe had made up his mind to pay Pharma a special late-night visit. In the New Institute, there were quarters where the employees had their personal rooms. Due to the nature of their work, many of them did not live off-site. Lobe quickly found Pharma’s room. He had visited on previous occasions and knew the location. He entered the room, quietly. Despite being a neat-freak, Pharma’s own room was a bit messy. There were data pads stacked on the floor and other data pads just randomly spread over his desk but his little chemistry lab was tidy. Pharma himself was curled up in bed; he seemed so peaceful. 

Lobe extended his needles. He knew confronting Pharma about the situation might further push the medi-jet away. The lingering thought of extracting the information out of him was troubling. Lobe had no problem tinkering with the minds of others, but the same could not be said about those he cared for. His decision to visit Pharma did not come easily. His hand trembled as he neared Pharma’s head. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him. 

As he neared Pharma, Pharma spoke drowsily, “Ratchet, is that you?”

Lobe’s golden optics widened. “Yes,” he replied calmly as he retracted his needles.

“Good, I need your advice, it’s very urgent.”

“What is it?”

“I want to quit my job but I’m afraid of having my brain probed. They’ll find out why I want to leave and get mad at me.” Pharma sighed, almost sobbing.

“Why do you want to leave?” asked Lobe as he gently stroked Pharma’s cheek, “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’ve made a fool of myself here,” sighed Pharma, “But it’s all the same problem. Like one of the first bots I met on here was the boss. I didn’t even know he was the boss, I just thought he was a supervisor and just treated him like another co-worker. Then he flirted with me and well, you just don’t meet someone so gorgeous and charming and so perfectly perfect. His name is Lobe.” Pharma covered his face as his turbines started humming.

Lobe smiled. He remembered their first intimate encounter well. He had paid the doctor a visit and in a fit of passion suggested they interface there, in the doctor’s office. Pharma was taken by surprise and was nervous. He had told Lobe, “Oh no, what if the boss finds out about this? We’ll get in trouble.” Lobe remained calm and reassured him that no one would know, before proceeding with his conquest. Pharma eventually found out the truth, and was as equally embarrassed as he now was. Lobe petted Pharma and gently stroked his head until the medi-jet calmed down. 

“Please continue,” purred Lobe.

“For a while, everything was going great! Then I wanted to go visit him on one of my days off, and overheard intense arguing coming from his office. I wanted to see if he was okay and I saw him standing over this supervisor, who was injured and shaking in fear. Then Lobe looked at me. I’ve never seen such a cruel and hateful gaze. I don’t know, I got scared and ran to my room. I know he wasn’t upset with me, but knowing he could be like that makes me wonder how he’d be if he ever stopped liking me. Ratchet, you didn’t hear it from me, but everyone on here talks scrap behind his back. They said he’s an awful prick, who’s just mean for no reason. I want to tell him, but I’m afraid he’d lash out at me…”

Lobe snarled, backing away slightly and tried to calm down. Pharma felt him leave and asked, “Why so quiet, Ratchet?”

Composed, Lobe replied, “Oh sorry, I almost took an old man nap. Please, continue.” He hoped he didn’t sound out of character.

Pharma laughed, “Ratchet, you’re so honest. The most embarrassing thing was the fact I had no clue about Trepan. Trepan is this other mnemosurgeon, one of the best ones besides Lobe. Turns out he’s Lobe’s mate and I didn’t know! I overheard it in a conversation, then asked Trepan if it was true and Trepan said ‘Yes.’ Do you not realize how sick I felt? Poor Trepan. I don’t talk to him, but even a shady mech like him or anyone does not deserve that. And Lobe…I thought he had more class than that. That’s so low. I don’t think I can stand being in the same room as him anymore. How could he do this to us…?”

“What?! No! It’s not like that,” Lobe got closer to Pharma holding his hand, “Trepan is alright with it, he understands. I talked to him about it when I first started having feelings for you. If you feel awful about potentially hurting him, there’s been no harm done. I thought you knew about us already.”

“Whoa…that’s the most ridiculous excuse for justifying adultery. Someone can only ever love one person as a mate at a time. That or it’s all web a lies used to satisfy his own desires…”

“I love you both equally. You’re both so different that what I feel for you can’t compare to how I feel for Trepan and vice versa. You’re so preciously sweet, you reciprocate my love better than what I could have ever imagined. At times, I feel I don’t deserve someone as compassionate as you. But then Trepan is my equal. He understands me, he indulges in some of the same things I take pleasure in. He’s a bit cold at times, but that doesn’t make our intimacy any less.”

“So I’m only supplemental?” Pharma sobbed, “If Trepan was as ‘loving’ as me, then Lobe wouldn’t have even bothered with me? I’m just extra, like always. I can’t live like this, being tossed to the side; neglected. You can say all you want about ‘openness’ but the spark gravitates towards one other, not two. I cannot bear to live in a situation like that. I can lie about anything or put up with lying, except with this. I cannot do it. That web of lies will end up strangling me. That’s why it’s better if I left.”

Lobe took a deep breath. He tried very hard to contain his annoyance. “Pharma, you’re being ridiculous. Stop. You’re obsessive in your ignorance. This foolishness is what’s prying us apart. Perhaps if I erased it, then we could be together forever. All three of us.” Lobe gently turned Pharma’s head to the side and extended his needles once more. Pharma wept quietly in his sleep. He took a moment to wipe away Pharma’s tears. Just as he was prepared to inject him, he paused and looked at his hand and back at Pharma. Contemplating, he wondered his motivations. He still wonders his motivations to this day; was it out of love or obsession? 

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT: 15th of November, 2019** I just cut and pasted this fic, so whatever grammatical mistakes it has, its as it was originally. I know I've improved a lot since then.
> 
> **EDIT: 15th of August, 2020** Disabled the comments because this was from 2015. (I refrain from deleting old stuff, so this remains for archival purposes.)


End file.
